Born To Be My Baby
by DreamaDanielle
Summary: *Slash and MPREG* Jack's friends are rushing to set up what would have been his surprise baby shower if certain people didn't blab. He's feeling bad because he doesn't like the weight he's put on. Will his friends and Antonio be able to help him have a good time and take his mind off of how bad he has been feeling lately (Will Be Two Chapters)


**So Ash liked the other story so I'm writing her another because Antonio/Jack is like our otp omg. Anyway. If don't like slash don't read it's simple. M-preg happened. You were warned. I don't own anyone in the story because if I did...well wouldn't they be in a world of trouble xD Please enjoy :]**

"Jack you aren't fat. You're just pregnant." Antonio turned to his boyfriend who was in the mirror fussing about every item of clothing in his bag. "You look fine."

"No I don't. I look huge and I hate it." Jack pouted at him and Antonio just got up and stood behind his boyfriend and looked in the mirror with him. He wrapped his arms around Jack and rested his hands on his stomach, softly rubbing his now 8 month pregnant belly.

"Listen to me, you look perfect." Antonio rubbed Jack's stomach trying his best to calm him down. "You are perfect. You and our baby." He bent down and kissed Jack's stomach which made Jack chuckle a tiny bit. "There's that smile." Antonio stood up and kissed Jack's cheek sweetly. "Just calm down. It doesn't matter what you wear when we go out, I'll think you look just as beautiful as you did when we first me"

"You are so charming."

"It's a European thing" Antonio chuckled. "You ready to go to your baby shower. It was going to be a surprise but Naomi had to tell you." He shook his head

"She tells me everything." Jack laughed and turned around and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Antonio kissed him sweetly. "We should get going so we aren't late."

"Yes let's get going"

**Meanwhile at the party hall...**

"Dolph...DOLPH! Where is the cake?" Naomi shouted at Dolph which startled him quite a bit.

"Calm your jets woman! Natalya went to get it a little while ago" Dolph told her. "Calm down, everything is going to be fine."

"It can't just be fine, it has to be perfect. It's my best friend's baby shower!" She shouted at Dolph while waving a knife in her hand being she was setting up the food.

"Calm down crazy lady put the knife down." He went over to her and put the knife down on the table. "I'm sure he'll love it no matter how it goes. It's the thought that counts"

"Yeah but I just want it to go well. He's been so happy, I want it to stay that way"

"With friends like us...it's hard to stay sad." Dolph chuckled. "Besides he's got Antonio and a baby on the way...he's the happiest person ever and it's good to see."

"And besides how could he frown when we plotted to let him judge our dance off which I will beat you in dropping it to the floor and bringing it back up."

"In your dreams, Knight. I will bring it."

"And then you will leave it because I'm gonna booty pop you out the party"

"You keep thinking it."

"I don't have to think it, I know it" Naomi playfully punched Dolph and he laughed. "Thanks for helping me calm down though. You aren't half bad Ziggler" She chuckled and hugged him.

"Psh I'm fantastic." Dolph hugged her back. "We have a little more to set up. The part starts in 2 hours. I think we can do it."

"I hope we can."

"I know we can"

**At the cake shop**

"Natalya calm down!" Michelle picked up the feisty Canadian with the help of Heath and Adam and tried to keep her from punching the lady behind the counter.

"They are gonna fix their mistake, breathe" Heath told her. "Just breathe a tiny bit."

"We had that order in for a month and then the day of the baby shower they decide to screw up the spelling on the cake. They had a whole month to get a damn dictionary and learn how to spell 'congratulations' and they failed. Why did we even set up an order here? These people are known for messing up. They always mess up!" Natalya shouted as Michelle kept a firm grip on her and Adam was fanning her with the order paper.

"Well they are going to go fix it as fast as possible" Adam told her. "Just deep breathes. Like me...follow this. Hee hee hoo hoo hee hoo" He did some breaths and Natalya did as he was doing and to everyone's surprise she actually calmed down, seeing as this method didn't work often with her but this time..it did. "There we go." He smiled. "Michelle I think you can let her go." He told his girlfriend and she gently placed Natalya down.

"Orders...ready" The lady behind the counter said timidly as they stormed to look at the cake.

"It's perfect" Natalya smiled widely. "Thank you ever so much for fixing it" She said sweetly almost like she wasn't ten seconds from punching the lady earlier. Heath picked up the cake and Adam gave the order receipt and they got ready to go. "Have a nice day" She told the lady as they all turned to leave. The lady was definitely terrified , the others were not. They were quite used to this. They all got to Adam's car and piled in. "Alright we have about 2 hours til the party. Did everyone get gifts or are we doing extreme last minute buying?"

"No, Michelle and I picked up our gift this morning" Adam told Natalya as he put the car in drive and pulled out the parking lot. "Not so sure about the ginger though."

"Hey" Heath playfully pouted. "I got my gift to. I gave it to Naomi to put in the back room of the hall before we left to get the cake."

"I hope she didn't flip out. I feel bad we left Dolph with her because you know how she gets when it comes to Jack, it's either perfect or it's nothing" Michelle shook her head. "Sometimes I think she thinks Jack is her son. She treats him like it."

"And he doesn't mind it at all." Adam chuckled. "Next stop the baby shower. Are you guys excited I know I am?"

"You're just excited for the cake" Michelle playfully smacked his arm.

"Yeah but to see the look on Jack's face when he sees all that we did for him."

"Yeah that'll be pretty priceless"

"Damn right it will be. A complete Kodak moment. I even brought my camera."

"Gonna do a 5 second pose eh?" Natalya laughed.

"Well it's his moment..I'll let him do his own"


End file.
